San Fierro
San Fierro é uma cidade ficcional no jogo de computador e video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, da série de jogos Grand Theft Auto. San Fierro é uma cidade baseada na cidade real de São Francisco, na Califórnia, Estados Unidos. De fato, a geografia da região é quase exatamente igual à de São Francisco: San Fierro está localizada em uma península e possui uma grande quantidade de ladeiras, assim como sua contra-parte real. San Fierro está localizada na parte oeste de San Andreas. Ao sul da cidade fica o grande Monte Chilliad e a pequena cidade de Angel Pine, na região de Whetstone. Ao norte, fica a pequena cidade de Bayside. A nordeste fica Tierra Robada e ao leste as regiões de Bone Country e Panopticon. A oeste, está o oceano Pacífico. A cidade possui marcas visíveis de um terremoto recente, uma provável referência ao terremoto Loma Pietra de 1989, três anos antes da época em que o jogo se passa. =Bairros= Os bairros de San Fierro foram inspirados nos bairros de São Francisco: * Doherty - Daly City (ao sul de São Francisco): Fica na Parte sul de San fierro, nele se encontram, a estação de trem de são fierro, um canteiro de obras onde alguns prédios são demolidos e um quartel de bombeiros. Residências são raras na área a não ser alguns apartamentos antigos sobre as lojas. * Hashbury - Haight-Ashbury: Próximo ao Avispa Clube na Parte Sul do parque, Bairro altamente influenciado pela cultura Hippie com algumas lojas características, por ser localizado próximo ao Clube Avispa é bastante agradável e calmo. * Garcia - The Mission: Bem próximo a Doherty, Engloba toda a área do parque, um Shopping e algumas lojas. * Easter Basin - Hunters Point: Na costa oeste de San fierro, Da nome a uma base Naval ali localizada. * Queens - The Castro: Ao Norte de Hashbury, Nele se encontram dois hotéis 4 estrelas, um clube entre outros pontos. * King's : No centro de San Fierro, É ponto inicial e Final da linha de bondes de San Fierro. * Santa Flora : Encontra-se na Costa Leste de San Fierro, Onde localiza-se o Hospital Geral de San Fierro. * China Town - Chinatown: Ao norte de King's, Conhecido por ser o centro da colonia de chineses no estado o que caracteriza os prédios da área. * Juniper Hill - Russian Hill: Próximo a Palisades, O bairro é basicamente residêncial, lá pode se encontrar uma das lojas Binco. É um dos bairros mais frios da cidade. * Juniper Hollow : Ao norte de Paradiso, Por lá passa uma das principais vias de San fierro que dá acesso a ponte Gant. * Calton Heights - Pacific Heights: Na Parte norte de San Fierro entre Paradiso e Financial, É um bairro grande e valorizado, é uma das áreas residenciais mais nobres de San fierro, A noite é a melhor hora para estar lá. * Palisades - No extremo Leste de San Fierro, É o bairro resdencial mais caro da cidade por ser muito tranquilo e bem próximo ao mar. * Financial - Financial District: Localizado na Costa oeste de San fierro ao norte, é o Centro Comercial de San Fierro onde Localizam-se os principais restaurantes e lojas de roupa assim como também os grandes arranha-céus e centros de conferência. * Esplanade East - Embarcadero: Zona Portoária secundária de San Fierro, Encontram-se barcos de pequeno porte. * Esplanade North - Fisherman's Wharf: Extremo Norte de San Fierro, Lá encontram-se alguns armazens e piers de barcos pesqueiros assim como também o Clube náutico "Pier 69" onde pode-se encontrar alguns restaurantes, lojas e área aberta. * Ocean Flats - Ocean Beach: No Sul de San Fierro, Uma área privilegiada com uma bela vista para o mar e algumas casas aconchegantes características das áreas oceânicas. * Paradiso - The Presidio: Ao Norte de palisades e Sul de Juniper Hollow, Divide com palisades algumas quadras de confortáveis casas de colina, tendo como principal área um grande parque repleto de lagos. * Battery Point - Fort Point: Fica na Base da Ponte Gant no lado de San fierro, lá encontra-se o Clube de Strip-tease " Jizzy's Plesure Domes". * Downtown - pode ser Compreendido pelas duas áreas de alto comércio que estão situadas ao sul e norte de Financial. =Pontos Turísticos= Assim como os bairros, os pontos turísticos de São Francisco também foram representados em São Fierro: * Transamerica Pyramid - No jogo representado como Big Pointy Building, é o prédio mais alto da cidade. Do topo é possível avistar todo o centro da cidade, e há também um para-quedas . Ao longo do quarteirão que o edifício ocupa, podem ser lidos avisos curiosos sobre o prédio. * A Golden Gate Bridge aparece como Gant Bridge. A ponte liga San Fierro a Bayside. Ela possui pedágios que não funcionam, apesar de todos os carros pararem por alguns segundos quando passam por ele. No topo das torres de sustentação podem ser encontrados um pára-quedas, e também uma placa onde se lê: "There are no Easter eggs to see up here, go away" ("Não há ovos de páscoa para se ver aqui em cima, vá embora") * A Oakland Bay Bridge aparece como Garver Bridge, que liga San Fierro a Tierra Robada. Ao lado da Garver Bridge, existe a Kincaird Bridge, baseada na Forth Rail Bridge, que fica ao lado da Fourth Road Bridge em Edimburgo, Escócia. É uma provável referência ao lar da Rockstar North, empresa que fez o jogo, onde a ponte original está localizada. * A Lombard Street, conhecida como a rua mais sinuosa do mundo, é a Windy Windy Windy Windy Street. * Fort Point aparece como Jizzy's Pleasure Domes, e fica embaixo da Gant Bridge. * A prefeitura de San Fierro fica no extremo oeste de Queens e é baseada na Prefeitura de São Francisco. * Foster Valley, localizado entre o Missionary Hill e o Easter Bay Airport, é provavelmente baseado na cidade plana de Foster City, e os edifícios em formas redondas ao longo de um lago artificial são prováveis referências aos quartéis generais da Oracle Corporation que ficam em Redwood City, coincidentemente próxima de Foster City. * Uma réplica da Catedral de Santa Maria de Assunção pode ser encontrada em Ocean Flats. * A Zombotech Corporation, uma paródia da Umbrella Corporation de Resident Evil 4 tem sua matriz em San Fierro. Um letreiro no interior diz: "Zombotech: Sinister Zombie Research Corporation, Welcomes Visitors!" ("Zombotech: Corporação sinistra de pesquisa de zumbis, bem-vindos, visitantes!"), dentro do prédio pode se ver um elevador com uma placa escrito, "Zombie Lab only" ("somente para o laboratório zumbi"). * Os clássicos bondes de São Francisco também estão presentes em San Fierro. No entanto, eles sempre estão vazios, e o jogador não pode entrar neles. Eles também são indestrutíveis e não podem ser parados, ou seja, eles passam por qualquer obstáculo que esteja no caminho sem se danificarem nem reduzirem a velocidade. * O time de futebol americano de San Fierro é o San Fierro 69ers, uma óbvia referência ao San Francisco 49ers e a posição sexual. * O tradicional Clube do Campo da Cidade "The Avispa Country Club" que também possui um sistema Hoteleiro em seu interior. História Este conteúdo pode conter Spoiler Após um mortal tiroteio debaixo da Mulholland Intersection em Los Santos, Carl Johnson é levado pelos policiais Tempenny e Polaski para a pequena cidade de Angel Pine. Eles o deixam lá, mandando ele fazer o trabalho sujo deles por eles, o que inclui matar uma testemunha. Durante o processo, Tempenny quer que CJ o ajude a conseguir um pouco de crack, e apresenta CJ ao hippie cultivador de maconha, The Truth ("A Verdade"). Nessa hora, Cesar liga para CJ contando-o que sua gangue foi dissolvida e que sua vida está em perigo. Após fugir de Los Santos, eles tiram um racha com o misterioso Wu Zi Mu. Após CJ tentar vários roubos fracassados com a prima de Cesar, Catalina, ele foge para San Fierro com The Truth. Lá, CJ descobre que está tudo errado. A garagem que ele ganhou num racha com Catalina era na verdade um depósito, e ele descobre a verdade sobre o Loco Syndicate, a organização criminosa responsável pelo tráfico de drogas em Los Santos. Ela é dirigida por Mike Toreno, uma pessoa sombria com uma vida secreta surpreendente, T-Bone Mendez, que serve como os músculos da organização, Ryder, um antigo companheiro de CJ, e Jizzy, o maior agente de prostitutas da cidade. Enquanto investiga o Loco Syndicate, CJ também descobre que Wu Zi Mu (Woozie) é na verdade o cabeça de uma gangue Tríade, que está em guerra com o Da Nang Boys, um grupo criminoso vietnamita. Após vários trabalhos sujos, CJ, Wozzie e Cesar decidem acabar com o Loco Syndicate. Primeiro CJ faz uma visita a Jizzie, e Jizzie é morto em uma perseguição em alta velocidade. Então, ele vai para o Pier 69 onde mata T-Bone e Ryder. Por fim, Wozzie informa ele que Toreno está se preparando para fugir num helicóptero, e CJ o derruba com um lança-foguetes. em seguida ele destrói o laboratório de crack, terminando com o Loco Syndicate de uma vez por todas. Ele recebe uma misteriosa ligação de um "amigo" que sabe sobre o irmão de CJ, Sweet, e CJ vai para o deserto, para achar nada mais nada menos que Toreno. Categoria:Cidades